


Letter To Percy

by Icey_Daydreamer



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Daydreamer/pseuds/Icey_Daydreamer
Summary: Nico writes a confession letter to Percy and it gets blown away by the wind! :3





	

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot! I wrote this when I got bored one day

_Dear Percy, Look I know we’ve known each other for a while now and we aren’t really friends and we don’t really talk much but, there’s been something that I need to talk to you about. I don’t know how else to tell you this but… I’ve had a crush on you for a really long time.. I’ve always loved your brilliant sea green eyes and your cute little dimples when you smile. You’ll probably never read this letter because I don't plan on ever sending it. I know you're head over heels in love with Annabeth and that you’ll never love me but I have to eventually stop hiding in the shadows and tell you. If you’ve ever do read this… Well i’ll probably be long gone by then… Anyways i’m not good at writing stuff or explaining my feelings so I guess i’ll just leave it at here. From, Nico di Angelo._ Nico places the letter by the window of Cabin 13. He sets his pen down and breathes deeply.

He’s never gonna send that letter. Nico sits back in his chair and stares at the piece of paper. He literally just tried to pour his heart out into a letter and he had completely failed. There was no way he was ever going to let Percy read that. Nico opens the window to let in some fresh air but just as he did a huge gust of wind blew the letter away. Nico desperately tried to grab at it but he failed again. He almost started crying when he realized that maybe the wind would blow it to where no one would ever find it.

 

///// in bunker nine //////

 

Leo steps outside of the wonderful bunker nine after a long night of fixing up some of Festus’ circuits to have a piece of paper fly in his face “ Holy Hephaestus!” he grabs the paper and realizes there writing on it. He reads it over. “Oh my gods…” now Leo being Leo typically wouldn't have given the letter to Percy but he thought he deserved to know. Especially since he and Annabeth just broke up after they had a huge argument. He quickly rushes out of the woods and runs to the Poseidon cabin. “Yo,Percy! Ya gotta read this!” He knocks frantically on the cabin door. A half-asleep Percy answers, yawing. “w-what is it Leo?” Leo hands him the letter. Percy tries his best to read it but it takes him a few times. Eventually after the 3rd time reading it Percy finally understood. “ Leo...Do you think i should talk to him?” “ I don’t know man! He’s your secret admirer not mine!”

Percy heads back inside and returns fully dressed holding the letter in his hands. He notices Nico it sitting on the steps of the Hades Cabin and ,without meaning to, he makes direct eye contact with the dark boy. Nico quickly turns away and runs back inside his lonely cabin.Percy runs over and knocks on the door. “Nico?” “Go away Percy. I don’t want to talk to you. or anybody…” Inside Cabin 13 Nico was sitting on the corner of his bed,knees drawn to his chest,silent tears rolling down his face. He knew that Percy had found the letter. “Nico please let me in. I want to talk to you” “Why? so you can judge me?” “No not at all! look could you please just let me come inside…” There’s a brief moment of silence but Nico eventually answers the door,his eyes red and puffy from crying. “N-nico?” “Get inside before i change my mind.” Percy quickly steps inside the dark death cabin. “So what did you want to talk about? “ Nico ask. “I think you know…” Nico looks at Percy,a slight blush starting to appear on Nico’s face. “ Nico why didn’t you just tell me?” “ Oh because it so easy to walk up to the guy you like ,being another guy, and tell him you love him. Especially without people judging you and hating you more than they already do!” Percy looks down obviously embarrassed. Nico sits down on the bed. “ Im sorry..” Percy mumbles. Nico shoots up and walks over to Percy. He looks like he’s about ready to slap him but instead he presses his lips roughly against Percy. Percy is shocked but he attempts to kiss him back. Nico pulls back before he can. “Don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything. It was me who didn’t say anything.” Nico turns away,his back facing Percy. “Nico?” “What?” “I think I might…” He stops mid sentence. “What Percy?” “I think I might...love you too…” Nico’s eyes widen in shock. He slowly turns around to face Percy. “You..what?” “ You heard me.” “But...Annabeth?” “We broke up a few nights ago..” Percy cups the dark boy’s face and kisses him softly.

    ////// In the Athena Cabin /////

“Ugh! I can’t believe he is so stupid! I mean he wouldn't even listen to me! Maybe he really is a seaweed brain! I just..Argh!” Annabeth screamed into her pillow,still raging about the huge argument her and Percy had over something as stupid as a battle strategy. Piper, a Daughter of Aphrodite tries desperately to calm her down. “Annabeth don’t you think this is a bit..I don’t know..stupid?” “Maybe it is, Maybe it isn’t! I don’t know because I am apparently always wrong!” “Annabeth seriously why don’t you just go talk to him? Apologize maybe? I mean you did kind of….flip out on him.” Annabeth stops for a minute and thinks. “ Maybe...okay..fine i’ll go talk to him. Do you know where he is?” “Last time i saw him he was walking inside the Hades Cabin with Nico.” “Okay,thanks Piper!” “No problem Annabeth” Annabeth grabs her jacket and heads out to find Percy at Cabin 13.

////// Cabin 13 /////

Percy pushes Nico violently against the wall,kissing him fiercely. Nico kisses back , gripping Percy’s shoulders. At some point both of them had removed their shirts, revealing all their battle scars. Well...some of Nico’s weren’t from battle. Percy notices the scars on his wrist, they are in perfect lines so he knew that they weren’t marks from battles. He lifts Nico’s wrist and kisses all the scars and cuts. Nico watches him in shock but he smiles slightly. Suddenly there’s a knock on the door. Percy looks at Nico and throws back on his shirt. He opens the door to find Annabeth standing there. “Percy..” She hugs him tightly. “I am so sorry about what happened.” “Oh...Annabeth… um... “ Percy tries to tell her about Nico but he can’t seem to just spit it out. Finally Nico walks up to Percy and quickly kisses him to show Annabeth what he was trying to say. Annabeth just stands there, dumbfounded. Then the tears start rolling down like tiny little streams. “ Look Annabeth you’re a nice girl and i’m sure there is someone out there for you...it’s just not me. I’m sorry.” “No...just...I...no!” she runs away crying and Percy slinks back into the Cabin, Nico following behind him. “ I feel kind of bad..but...I can’t help but be happy as well... “ Nico sits beside him on the bed. “She’ll be okay. Besides...I have a feeling she didn’t tell you everything either…” Nico says. “What do you mean?” “look.” He points out the window to find her and Renea, who’d been visiting, locked in an embrace only to kiss. It was quick, but it happened. Percy faces Nico and smiles as he kisses him sweetly. “ I love you Nico.” “I love you too Percy.”

 

The End <3 


End file.
